


do you know whats worth fighting for? [[CHAPTER TWO]]

by 0xFRERARDx0



Series: do you know whats worth fighting for? [2]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0xFRERARDx0/pseuds/0xFRERARDx0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>gerard is staying with frank now,and yes there is a sex scene so yea<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	do you know whats worth fighting for? [[CHAPTER TWO]]

PROBABLY A LOT OF SPELLING ERRORS I TYPE FAST AND MY SPACEBAR IS FUCKING STUPID  
. . . . .  
franks pov  
.....  
i stared at gerard. “you really don’t need to call anyone? nothing?”  
“no. no one there cares about me, frank.”  
i crossed my arms, i thought he was lying. “someone has to care about you. at least leave a note or something so they know youre okay.”  
gerard was silent, then he turned his head up to look at me from where he was sitting on my bed.  
“fine,” he mumbled at last.  
“you can stay here as long as you like.” i was worried my roommate, ray, wouldnt exactly favor the idea, but gerard was clearly in need of someone to care for him.  
to care about him.  
to love him.  
“....really?” he looked genuinely confused.  
“yea..just we might need to pick up some clothes from your house or whatever,” i answered.  
i picked upmy keys and grabbed my hoodie. “wanna go now?”  
gerard stood up shakily, andi didn’t even understand how he got enough strength to even walk. “sure,” he said nervously.  
“after you,” i said while holding the door for him.  
. . . . . . .  
it was the most awkward car ride. he sat in the truck as if hed never been in one, or at least was very uncomfortable in one.  
his knees were pulled to his chest and he had a death grip on the seat under him,his eyes shut tight as the car beganto pull down the driveway.  
“you okay, gerard?” i asked, keeping my eyes on the road.  
“yeah. im..fine. just..” he paused, sighing. “nothing. oh take a left here.”  
. . . . .  
almost two hours later we were sitting in the driveway of a dirty, worn out house in the middle of the bad part of Belleville. new jersey was pretty much a bad place everywhere, but here it was...worse.  
there was graffiti on the side of his house,and a window smashed in.  
“this is it? your house..right?”  
gerard stepped out of the truck hesitantly. “yes.”  
“want me to come with you?”  
“please. i don’t want to go in there and face mikey all by myself.”  
i stepped out of the car, walking around to meet gerard by the door.  
he fumbled with the knob, kicking the door and swearing under his breath whenit was locked.  
“its fucking locked.”  
“so...back to my house?”  
“no. i know another way in.”  
oh. it was probably the open window, i thought.  
gerard lead me past the boken window, thank god, over to a smaller one on the ground, probably leading to the basement, i assumed.  
he struggled to pull it out and open, kicking the screen in and sliding smoothly into the dark room.  
i, hadmore trouble getting in there, seeming as how im not terrifyingly stick thin.  
“this is my room. mikeys not here,i guess.”  
who is this mikey??  
gerard flipped the groggy light on, washing the room with a dim gray color. this place was sad. there was a mattress sitting on the floor next to a few empty and occasionally broken jack daniels bottles, and scattered on the desk across the basement from the bed was a desk, with papers with drawings and sketched scattered messily across it. clothes littered the floor every now and then, but it wasn’t bad.  
“cozy,” i said, waslking slowly over to the bed and sitting down, hearing a rattling noise.  
gerard had stoppedmidstep and then turned around. “what was that?”  
“i don’t know. something on the bed maybe?”  
“stand up real quick.”  
“kay,” i replied, walking toward gerard.  
he passed me and started rummaging through the dirty sheepsto decover under his pillow, three bottles of pills.  
he growled, almost, and threw one of the bottles at the cement walls, the bottle spilling its contents all over the floor.  
“um...?” i slowlypaced to the emaciated man, getting onto my knees on the floor and looking up to him as he sat on the edge of hisbed.  
“thos are the Lying Pills.”  
“what? what are you talking about.”  
gerard sniffed, his hair in his eyes so i couldn’t tell if he was crying, but i was fairly confident he was starting to.  
“the Lying Pills tell me im skinny. im not skinny, frank. i know who i am.”  
“you see your reflection.”  
i felt one of gerards tears fall onto the back of my hand as i moved in onto his lower thigh.  
after a few minutes of silence, i spokeagain.  
“hey. write that note and grab some stuff, and we’ll get out of here. everything will be fine. i promise.”  
gerard stood up, nodding. he sat down at his desk and started writing fast in scrawly, hard to read handwriting.  
“im leaving. don’t worry, i'll be okay. im staying somewhere safe. stay okay mikey. and ma. forget about me, okay? i'll be fine. i might be back. i probably wont be for a long time, be sure of that. i need to get some space. i'll get back to you. i swear.  
xoxo  
gee”  
i read the note over his shoulder as he was writing it.  
he stood up fast, over to a basket of hopefully clean laundry and scattered it all over the floor, searching.  
“im sorry your life is like this gerard.”  
“what do you mean?” he lookedup atmewith depressed eyes, dark rings engulfing the perfect golden hazel beauty with its tinge of darkness.  
“im sorry you live like this. im sorry you don’t think youre beautiful.” i had gotten onto the ground with him now, grabbing his hand.  
“...” gerard just stared at me.  
“i will do whatever it takes to make you happy, healthy, and beautiful again. you are beautiful, you are amazing. you are perfect and you deserve better.”  
gerard leaned into me, wrapping his skeletal arms around my shoulders.  
i immediately hugged back,letting a tear fall down my cheek. no one deserves to feel ugly. especially not someone as beautiful as gerard.  
. . . .  
gerard fell asleep on me in the truck on the way back to my house, his bag on the floor packed with clothes. i had snuck a bottle of his pills into my jacket while he was pinning the note to the door.  
his head had fallen into my lap and he was curled up shuddering.  
“youll be okay.” i know he couldn’t hear me, but maybe my words wouldwork into his dreams right now andhed feel safer.  
when i pulled my car to a stop outside the gas station he had stirred from his little nap. “i fell asleep?”  
“ssh. yeah. you can keep sleeping. were halfway to my house. its late. im just gonna sleep too for a minute.” i yawned and spread myself across the seat (which was a row, no middle console or anything like that. its on old truck.) he adjusted himself into my arms.  
okay, i thought. weird, but okay.  
. . . . . . .  
i woke at last, when the sun was just starting to rise over the faint outlines of the new jersey buildings in the distance. i looked at my phone sitting on the dash, the clock on it saying it was 6;09.  
trying not to disturb gerard, i slidmy legsdown to the pedals od the truck and started the engine up.  
we hit a pothole down the road to my house, gerard almost flyng up off the seat, jerking him awake.  
“fuck,” i said as i made my way up the driveway. “sorry, i didn’t mean to run over that.”  
“i..its fine. what time is it?” gerard rubbed his baggy eyes.  
“its just after six thirty.” i truned the truck off and stepped out, going to gerards side and opening the door for him. “need help?”  
“i..er..no. i got it.” he slid down from the seat with his bag in hand and slammed the door shut behind him.  
“okay,” i whispered, a smile sneaking upon my face.  
i held the front door open for him, motioning for him tobe quiet in case ray was home.  
just as expected, ray was asleep in the couch with his hand in a bowl of skittles with two empty monster cans on the coffee table.  
gerard made his way upstairs, and i followed after throwing the two cans in the garbage.  
i scurried up the stairs into my room, and layed down on my soft bed.  
“do you have a shower i can use?” gerard broke the silence that was creeping into the bedroom.  
“uh yea sure. whatever you need. just don’t use Rays Tresemme shampoo or he’ll kill you.”  
gerard didn’t move.  
oh. yea. he didn’t live here. didn’t even know where the bathroom was. “fuck, sorry. i'll show you where it is.”  
i got up slowly, dragging myfeet out the doorwith the gaunt man close behind. i led him down the small corridor to the bathroom, flicking the dim light on.  
immediately i heard gerard start to breathe very fast and loud, his eyes shut tight and his ears covered.  
“hey! gerard,” i shook his shoulders gently.  
without opening his eyes, he pointed a shaky finger towards the giant mirror above the sink. “h-hes doing it again.” gerard slid down the wall onto the floor, shaking uncontrollably.  
“no, no, no...” i quickle grabbed a sheet from the bathroom closet and threw it over my reflection.  
gerard was starting to whimper, his hands gripping and pulling his own hair.  
“shhh. its okay.” i dropped down to the floor with him, shutting the door and pulling him into my lap. i started to stroke his jet black locks, soothing him to be silent.  
when he finally looked up, he saw that the mirror had been covered.  
“can you stay in here with me?”  
i was confused at first. “why?”  
“its just...i don’t want to be scared. when im around you im not scared anymore. im afraid that...” he trailed off, mumbling.  
“whatis it?” i put my hand on the side of his face.  
“im afraid that if you leave, my reflection will keep taunting me.” he buried his face into my chest, quietly letting tears slip out of his eyes.  
“gerard.” he looked up at me, one last tear dripping down the side of his pale cheek. “i'll stay if you really want me too.”  
“thank you...” he avoided my eyes now.  
i stood up, helping gerard up too.  
“but i have one condition.”  
gerard froze at my words.  
i pulled a pill out of my pocket. “take it. itll make you feel better.”  
“no, frank. i just cant. those pills lie to me. they hurt.”  
i thought of a different tactic to make the rawboned man to take the medication. “i'll prove to you they don’t hurt.” i popped the pill into my mouth and pretended to swallow.  
“frank! you cant just takea medication and-“  
i cut him off by pressing my lips to his. he didn’t pull away. i strategically opened my mouth slightly, pressing my tongue to his soft lips. gerard willingly gave in and letmy tongue explore his mouth. jackpot.  
i used my tongue to shove the pill into his mouth. his eyes opened wide and he made a sound that was almosta moan, but mixed with a tone of shock.  
when i pulled my mouth off his, he had swallowed the medication. he looked atme with pure astonishment.  
“now, did that hurt so badly?” i stepped out to him, wrapping my arms around his waist and pulling him closer to me.  
he blushed, putting his twiggy hands on my shoulders. “no..i really liked it.” he was the one kissing me now, not as eager and sloppy as before. it was a slow, almost passionate kiss, no tongue, just lips.  
it was warm and soft, full of love.  
he pulled back after a few minutes. “shower?”  
“of course.” i grinned, my arms still around his frail hips.  
i let him go and sat ontop the counter.  
he stripped himself of all his clothes but his boxers, then his face grew a shade pink.  
i covered my eyes with my hands and i heard the shower start.  
then the curtain being pulled open then shut again.  
i uncovered my eyes, seeing just gerards lanky silhouette through the curtain that was slightly transparent. he was washing his hair already.  
i grinned slowly, pulling off my hoodie and tee shirt. i took off my socks next, only left in my (a little bit too tight) skinny jeans.  
i pulled the curtain open past, jumping in the shower with gerard, the hot water turning my already black jeans even darker.  
he shrieked in surprise. it was a cute, girly, shriek.  
i put mmy arms around his wet body, pulling him close to me. i peppered his neck with kisses from behind him, and it seemed all his surprised-ness went away. his pale arms grabbed hold of my inked ones softly, and a cute crooked smile was on his face.  
gerard had a very cute smile.  
after a while of standing there just smiling and pressing soft kisses up his neck and jawline, i turned him around to kiss him on the lips properly. he pressed his tongue to my closed mouth and i willingly gave him entrance, his tongue lapping at my own.  
after a while i moved down to his neck again, but this time not being so soft or gentle. i bit down a little bit experimentally, and i was pleased when gerard let out a low moan.  
fuck yea.  
me hard on was pressed against his thigh, restrained by the dark jean material.  
i made my way down to his collar bone, biting and sucking leaving a dark mark. i lightly kissed the bruising spot, the licked it and moved back up to gerards mouth.  
after a few seconds, i pulled back to look at him. his hair was wetand the water was running down his neck and chest and he was fully naked and damn i needed these pants off soon.  
without thinking i dropped down to my knees infront of him, eyeing his rock hard erection. gerard gasped above me as i licked up the bottom of his length. his fingers made their way down to my hair and started tugging when i took his member into my mouth. i fit as much s i could, bobbing my head and jerking off what wouldn’t fit in my mouth. i swirled my tongue around the head and went back down, letting his head touch the back of my throat. i reached a hand to palm myself through my jeans, rubbing hard and slow. i growled in pleasure around him, sending vibrations through his dick. he moaned loudly and i felt him thrust involuntarily into my mouth, almost making me gag. he kept thrusting, and i dropped my hands to his thighs, letting him take control. i only gagged maybe twice, and he came with a moan, and i sucked him off, riding his orgasm. just as fast,i came in my pants, also with a moan. the hot water had gone and i realized we were just staring at eachother lazily wwith cold water pouring down on us. i stood up, trying not to fall in the slippery shower. i looked gerard dead in the eyes and kissed him again. just lips, no frantic tongue. as he stepped out and wrapped his waist in a towel, i turned the cold water off and followed him to my room. “okay what the fuck?” ray was standing there infront of my door, a grin on his face. gerard looked terrified, like a girl who had snuck out and got caught by her parents when she got back at 4 AM.


End file.
